lovci_stinufandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Město padlých andělů
"''Město padlých andělů" ''je čtvrtý román v seriálu Mortal Instruments, který napsal Cassandra Clare. Popis Smrtelná válka skončila a Clary Fray je zpět v New Yorku, nadšená všemi možnostmi, které jí předcházely. Trénuje, aby se stala Shadowhunterem a využila její jedinečnou sílu. Její matka se vdává za lásku svého života. Downworlders a Shadowhunters jsou konečně v klidu. A - co je nejdůležitější - Clary může konečně zavolat Jace jejímu příteli. Ale nic nepřijde bez ceny. Někdo vraždí Shadowhuntery, kteří byli v Valentýnském kruhu, vyvolává napětí mezi Downworlders a Shadowhunters, které by mohlo vést k druhé krvavé válce. Nejlepší přítelkyně Clary, Simon, jí nemůže pomoci. Jeho matka právě zjistila, že je upír a nyní je bez domova. Kamkoli se otočí, někdo ho chce na své straně - spolu s mocí kletby, která zničí jeho život. A jsou ochotni udělat cokoli, aby dostali to, co chtějí. Zároveň chodí s dvěma krásnými, nebezpečnými dívkami - žádná z nich o druhé ví. Když se Jace začne stahovat od Clary, aniž by vysvětlila proč, je nucena ponořit se do srdce tajemství, jehož řešení odhaluje její nejhorší noční můru: Sám se rozpoutala. Dokonce i Jace. Milovat. Krev. Zrada. Pomsta. Sázky jsou vyšší než kdy jindy ve Městě padlých andělů. Spiknutí Simon Lewis dostává nabídku od upíra jménem Camille Belcourt, který tvrdí, že byl uzurpován Raphaelem Santiago. Říká, že pokud se Simon připojí k její straně jako Daylighter, pak si nakonec získá své místo ve společnosti upírů. Po jeho setkání se vrací domů a obává se, co si jeho matka bude myslet, protože byla podezřelá, protože odešel do Idris ve městě Glass a několik dní se nevrátil. Přestože Magnus Bane vymazal vzpomínky na jeho nepřítomnost, byla stále podvědomě podezřelá z jeho pobytu. Když se Simon pokouší přizpůsobit se životu jako upír, je několikrát napaden a pokaždé, když kletba Mark of Cain funguje a útočníci jsou zabiti nebo prchnout z hrůzy. Každý, kdo se ho snaží zaútočit, se rychle setkává s biblickou „sedminásobnou“ smrtí. Poté, co se po takovém útoku vrátil domů, mu jeho matka konfrontovala krev, kterou v jeho skříni našla skrytá, a je nucen jí říct, co se stalo. Věří, že už není jejím synem a začíná se modlit. Zoufalý jí říká, že je to špatný sen a ona mu překvapivě věří, díky jeho přesvědčovacím schopnostem jako upír. S vědomím, že se nemůže vrátit do domu své matky, nastěhoval se s novým členem své kapely Jordan Kyle. Když Jace přijde do Simonova bytu, setká se s Kyleem a uvědomí si, že Kyle je ve skutečnosti vlkodlak Mezitím měla Jace sny, ve kterých zabil Clary tím, že ji bodl nebo ji dusil, což vedlo ke stresu mezi nimi, což vedlo Jace, aby se jí vyhnul. To samozřejmě vede Clary k obavám, co se mezi nimi děje. Clary a její matka také zjistí, že se někdo snaží vydělat více dětí, jako je Jonathan, s nimiž se Jocelyn opět potýká. Na jednom z Simonových "koncertů" Simon utíká na pódiu špatně kvůli nedostatečné spotřebě krve. Maureen, čtrnáctiletý a jediný fanoušek kapely, sleduje Simona a žádá jeho obrázek. V polovině cesty ji Simon kousl a pije krev a naštěstí ho Kyle přerušil. Na koncertu, po incidentu s Maureenem, Simon čelí Maia a Isabelle. Zuří na něj, protože nikdy neřekl žádné z nich, že chodil s oběma. V polovině argumentu se objeví Kyle. Než může něco říct, Maia ho pozná. Ukázalo se, že Jordan Kyle je ve skutečnosti Maiin bývalý přítel, který z ní udělal vlkodlaka. Zaútočí na něj, jen aby ho zastavili Simon a Isabelle. Den poté dostali zprávu, že někdo drží Simona přítelkyni za rukojmí a měl by ji zachránit. Když Simon zavolal Clary, Isabelle a Maii, zjistil, že je to vtip, jen aby zjistil, že to byla vlastně Maureen, kdo by na koncertech vždy tvrdil, že je Simonova přítelkyně, a byl unesen a zabit, když se Simon neobjevil, aby ji zachránil. Clary pak jde do kostela Talta, aby se ocitla v boji proti démonovi Hydry a později jí pomohla Isabelle. Jace a Clary mají intimní chvíle v jedné z volných místností ústavu. V okamžiku, kdy podnikl krok v jejich vztahu, Jace zranil Clary nožem. Jace, znepokojený jeho nedávnými nočními můrami, se zhroutí a připouští, že měl noční můry, a proto se vyhnul Clarymu. Clary pak nabídne, že ho vezme do Tichého města, aby získala pomoc od Tichých bratrů. Tam mlčení bratři vysvětlují, že noční můry, které Jace má, jsou způsobeny jeho zranitelností vůči démonickému vlivu, ke kterému došlo poté, co byl Jace vzkříšen andělem Razielem poté, co ho Valentýn bodl. Všichni Shadowhunters podléhají rituálu, který je chrání jako kojence. Jak Jace zemřel, bylo to, jako by se znovu narodil bez ochrany. Bratři chtějí znovu provést rituál, aby mu poskytli vykonanou ochranu. Clary chce zůstat s Jace, ale Silent Brothers říkají, že bude rozptýlení. Jace říká Clarymu, že se pro ni zlepší a Clary slíbí, že ho brzy uvidí. Clary a Jace říkají své sbohem a Clary odejde na noc. Ve své cele má Jace sen, že je zpět v Idris, zatímco si uvědomuje, že je to stále sen. Max se mu zjeví a přesvědčí ho, že sny mu říkají, že vlastně bolí Claryho a jeho otec (Stephen Herondale) se o něj bojí. Řekl mu ruce poté, co ho Max přesvědčil, že zničí shnilou část. Max, který je ve skutečnosti démonem Lilith, natáhl svou krví runu, která mu umožnila být pod vlivem Lilith. Jocelyn a Luke, nyní zasnoubení, se účastní zásnubní party pořádané Lukovým vlkodlakem, ve kterém Simon zmizí. Clary také zmizí poté, co byl unesen Jaceem, o kterém zatím nikdo jiný neví. Lhal Clarymu o předčasném opuštění Silent Brothers. Jace vypráví Clary o runě, která je navždy spojuje. Clary ji přijme a podá jí stele. Začne kreslit runu, ale Clary zjistí příliš pozdě, že to není runa, o které jí řekl, když začne ztrácet vědomí, když ji Jace chytí a odnáší. Simon je od strany odváděn Maureenem, nyní upírem, a je převezen do Lilith, která žije od začátku času. Ukázala se na jednom z Simonových koncertů a představila se jako výzva Satrina. Vysvětluje, že potřebuje, aby vzkřísil Sebastiana z mrtvých. Když jí řekne, že nemůže oživit mrtvé zpět, řekne mu, že tuto moc měl od té doby, co se stal Denním zapalovačem. Aby ho přesvědčila, aby vzkřísil Sebastiana, má Jace a nařizuje mu, aby unesl Clary. Jace přivede Clary k Lilith a ona mu nařídí, aby ji zabil, pokud Simon nevzkřísí Sebastiana. Simon ho neochotně kouše a vypouští část své krve; být v procesu otravován kvůli Sebastianově démonické krvi. Isabelle, Alec, Maia a Jordan sledují Simona pomocí vizitky, kterou našli v peněžence. Když se dostanou do budovy, kontrolují každé patro, dokud ho nenajdou. Místo nalezení Simona však najdou místo, které Lilith používala jako školka, se všemi dětmi mrtvými. Každý z nich měl drápy a černé oči, jako to viděla jedna Clary a její matka v nemocnici. Děti byly výsledkem toho, že se Lilith pokoušela vyrobit démonské děti, jako je Sebastian. Zatímco prochází pokojem, Isabelle si všimne někoho v koutě a zaútočí na něj a ukázalo se, že je matkou jednoho z dětí, které jim pak vysvětlí, co se stalo. Mezitím Clary podvede Jace tím, že řekla, že si to nepřeje, a on ji obejme. Potom uchopí Jaceho nůž a uřízne runu, kterou Lilith používá, aby ho držela na hrudi, což způsobí, že Jace bude osvobozen od Lilithovy kontroly. Jace řekne Clary, aby utekla, a věří, že ano, ale pak Lilith odhalí, že Clary zůstala a začne ji mučit bičem. Jace je naštvaná a řekne Lilith, že udělá, co chce, pokud nechá Clary jít, ale Lilith chce a chce Clary mučit k šílenství. Simon potřetí zabije Clary, Simon zabije Lilith tím, že se hodí mezi Lilith a Clary (Mark of Cain). Clave se objeví na scéně a Isabelle jim vypráví příběh o tom, co se stalo dole, zatímco Jace na ně čeká nahoře. Jace a Clary sdílejí intimní okamžik na střeše. Jace se stydí za své činy, přestože doslova nemá žádnou kontrolu nad sebou. Clary mu řekne, že ho miluje bez ohledu na to, co se stane, a oba sdílejí polibek. Poté sešla dolů do haly, kde se setkala se svou matkou, Lukem, Simonem, Maiou, Alecem, Magnusem a Isabelou, a slibovala, že se za pět minut vrátí. Na závěr je to Jaceovo uzdravení runy, slyšení Sebastianova hlasu v hlavě a Sebastian / Jonathan nyní pod kontrolou Jace. Jace je nucen dokončit probuzení rituál na Sebastiana, který je nyní zcela a plně naživu. Kapitoly Část 1: Vyhlazovací andělé * 1) Mistr * 2) Padající * 3) Sedmkrát * 4) Umění osmi končetin * 5) Peklo volá peklo * 6) Probuď mrtvé * 7) Praetor Lupus * 8) Procházka ve tmě * 9) Od ohně k ohni Část 2: Pro každý život * 10) 232 Riverside Drive * 11) Náš druh * 12) Útočiště * 13) Dívka nalezena mrtvá * 14) Jak přicházejí sny * 15) Beati Bellicosi * 16) Andělé z New Yorku * 17) A Cain vstal * 18) Jizvy ohně * 19) Peklo je spokojeno Postavy Lovci stínů * 'Clary Fray - '''vzkříšená její matkou pryč ze Stínového světa, který nyní, když válka zdánlivě skončila, může nyní absolvovat řádný výcvik jako Shadowhunter. Jelikož dosud neexistuje žádný učitel, který by nahradil posledního, je nyní školena svým přítelem Jace. * '''Jace Herondale - '''Jace, jeden z nejzkušenějších Shadowhunterů své generace a přítel Clary, byl nedávno přiveden k životu a kvůli tomu čelí potížím. * '''Sebastian Morgenstern - '''poněkud zlý bratr Clary a syn Valentine a Jocelyn. * '''Alec Lightwood - '''Nejstarší Lightwood a Jaceho parabatai, Alec je ve vztahu s warlockem Magnusem Baneem. * '''Isabelle Lightwood - '''Alecova krásná mladší sestra Isabelle je silná a divoká Shadowhunterová, která se ocitla v pádu za Claryho nejlepší kamarádkou Simon. * '''Jocelyn Fray - '''Claryina matka, která bude brzy provdána za svého starého přítele, Luka. Jocelyn stále usiluje uznat, že Clary je nyní Shadowhunter, to samé, v co doufala, že ji skryje. * '''Maryse Lightwood - '''matka dětí z Lightwood a vedoucí newyorského institutu, který je ponechán na vedení institutu, zatímco stále truchlí nad smrtí svého syna bez jejího manžela. * '''Bratr Zachariáš - '''nový tichý bratr se gang setká, který je z nějakého důvodu na rozdíl od svých ostatních bratrů. Podsvěťané * '''Simon Lewis - '''Claryho nejlepší přítel, který po proměně v upíra je nyní nejen velmi vzácným Daylighterem, ale nyní také nese kletbu Mark of Cain. * '''Magnus Bane - '''Vysoký Warlock z Brooklynu, který neustále pomáhá Konklávu pro Aleka. * '''Luke Garroway - '''Luke je nejlepším přítelem a snoubencem Jocelyna a je tak blízko, jak se Clary kdy dostala k otci. * '''Maia Roberts - 'člen Lukovy newyorské vlkodlaky. * '''Jordan Kyle - '''vlkodlak a člen proroka Lupuse, který se přidělil Simonovi, aby se přiblížil dívce v Simonově životě. * '''Camille Belcourt - '''skutečný vůdce newyorského upírského klanu a bývalý milenec Magnus Bane. Démoni * '''Lilith - '''Větší démon, který se z důvodu Valentýna stal démonským dárcem krve Jonathana Morgenstern a nyní má v úmyslu něco udělat s jeho smrtí a Jaceovým vzkříšením. Světské * '''Elaine Lewis - '''Simonova matka, která začíná být podezřelá z Simonova zvláštního chování. * '''Simonova kapela - '''Simonovi světští přátelé a kamarádi kapely, kteří vědí, že je upír. * '''Maureen Brown - '''skupinka Simonovy kapely, která je poblázněna Simonem. * '''Archer a Walker - '''Camilleovi věrní lidé podrobení, kteří byli už velmi dlouho. Drobnosti * Simon Lewis a Clary Fray pokrývají původní (nyní pevně vázaný) obal. Přebalený (brožovaný) obal je vybaven Isabelle Lightwood, připravenou udeřit bičem do ruky a rubínovým náhrdelníkem kolem krku, s runou Vision za ní. * Krycím modelem pro Simona je Andrew Gray. Model pro Claryho (Halle Arbaugh) je stejný jako model pro následující knihy, pro Město ztracených duší a Město nebeského ohně. * Max Reed zobrazil Simona v knižním upoutávce. On a další lidé, kteří vykreslili postavy v přívěsu a související videa, byli také použiti jako tváře postav v Maureenově (pravděpodobně zpracovaném Cassandra Clare a / nebo Simon & Schuster) Tumblrově blogu. * Titul, na rozdíl od jeho předchůdců, je metaforický (s následujícími knihami v této druhé trilogii následující oblek). Sloganem knihy bylo „Kdo bude v pokušení temnotou?“ a kniha je o pokušení a padající kořisti k temnějším impulzům; Simon padá, když kousne Maureena, Aleca, když osvobodí Camilla, Clary, když zvedne mrtvé, a Jace, samozřejmě, nejpozoruhodnější ze všech. "Všichni jsme upadli z milosti, to je poselství." * Kniha je vyprávěna z několika různých hledisek, jmenovitě: Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Maia a Magnus.